From the LOFAF to Surrey
by Pure Yet Dark
Summary: Karkat Vantas was very confused. One minute he's being painfully stabbed in the gut by the weird red human and the next he's being woken up with a stick that reminded him a bit too much of Eridan's 'Science Stick' in his face. Where the hell was he and who in the name of the Batterwitch did this Harry Potter human think he was? Takes place in DH. Will shift from original eventually
1. Karkat Die

**An: Alright everyone hi there! I got this idea a few hours ago and I thought I'd turn it into a crossover. I know that Karkat is now ALIVE again but at the time I thought of the idea he was still dead plus my idea doesn't work without Karkat dead so he stays dead without being revived by Jane in here. I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Homestuck which is property of Andrew Hussie. I also do not own Harry Potter or any of the quotes I use in the this or any chapters of this story, these belong to JK Rowling. In conclusion I own nothing but the plot of this story!**!

Chapter One

= = Karkat Die

Karkat was silent as the red human, Jane if he remembered correctly from evil Jade's monologue, pulled her trident out of his torso with a sickening sucking sound. He fell to the ground with a thump the world spinning around him as his mind went hazy with the pain from his wounds, a pain he could have never dreamed up, even in his worst nightmares. He could faintly hear John's horror filled shout of no as Kanaya ran up to him kneeling next to him cradling his head in her lap as her jade colored tears fell down her face as she begged for him to not leave, to stay alive. Karkat wanted to do what she wanted him to, he wanted to stay alive for her but already he was losing his grip on reality. His vision darkened and he could hear his heart slowing down until finally it stopped and he lost all awareness of that world.

Karkat opened his eyes in surprise as he quickly felt around his torso for his injury not finding it, but also finding himself without clothes. He scowled as he looked around for clothes, spotting a stack on the end of the, what did the humans call it again? Oh that's right, a bed, Dave and Rose had been delighted to find them when they showed up on the meteor. Wait a minute, did that mean he was back on the meteor? Karkat sat up in surprise looking around the room, recognizing it as the room he had claimed for himself on the meteor. Karkat pulled on his clothes quickly, looking around the room in shock. He could have sworn he had been on the Land Of Frogs And Heat or Land Of Frost And Rain, or whatever the humans called it, so how in the world did he end up back on the meteor.

Karkat glanced around the room again and seeing nothing out of the ordinary walked up to the door of his room feeling as if he was about to do something important but shook off the feeling. He may not have any idea how he got back onto the meteor but he wasn't about to decide whether or not he was going to come back to life or not by opening the goddamned door was he? Jade has said that the Jane chick would bring him back to life, he might as well take a look around the meteor while he waited. Karkat opened the door with a scowl before his vision once again became blurry and he heard a shout of despair from the familiar voice of Kankri before everything was silent once again.

Harry Potter ran upstairs to his bedroom, arriving at the window just in time to see the Dursleys' car swinging out of the drive and off up the road. Dedalus's top hat was visible between Aunt Petunia and Dudley in the backseat. The car turned right at the end of Privet Drive, its windows burned scarlet for a moment in the now setting sun, and then it was gone.

Harry picked up Hedwig's cage, his Firebolt, and his rucksack, gave his unnaturally tidy bedroom one last sweeping look, and then made his ungainly way back downstairs to the hall, where he deposited cage, broomstick, and bag near the foot of the stairs. The light was fading rapidly, the hall full of shadows in the evening light. It felt most strange to stand here in the silence and know that he was about to leave the house for the last time. Long ago, when he had been left alone while the Dursleys went out to enjoy themselves, the hours of solitude had been a rare treat. Pausing only to sneak something tasty from the fridge, he had rushed upstairs to play on Dudley's computer, or put on the television and flicked through the channels to his heart's content. It gave him an odd, empty feeling remembering those times; it was like remembering a younger brother whom he had lost.

"Don't you want to take a last look at the place?" he asked Hedwig, who was still sulking with her head under her wing.

"We'll never be here again. Don't you want to remember all the good times? I mean, look at this doormat. What memories …

"Dudley throw up on it after I saved him from the dementors … Turns out he was grateful after all, can you believe it? … And last summer, Dumbledore walked through that front door … "

Harry lost the thread of his thoughts for a moment and Hedwig did nothing to help him retrieve it, but continued to sit with her head under her wing. Harry turned his back on the front door.

"And under here, Hedwig" – Harry pulled open a door under the stairs – "is where I used to sleep!"(End quote from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Chapter Four, The Seven Harry's) Harry's sentence ended quite suddenly as he saw someone curled up on the old mattress that used to be his bed in the back of the cupboard. The person was quite short, about to the top of Harry's chest maybe, they were also wearing quite a bit of black, making it hard to see him. Harry had decided that the person was male, as he heard a deep grumble as the guy slept and he turned, showing Harry his gray colored skin and candy corn colored horns.

"Bloody hell!" Harry shouted, pointing his wand at the odd creature in the cupboard, eyes wide as the creature woke at his shout sitting straight up, his yellow eyes meeting Harry's in blind panic. "Who are you and how did you get into my house?" Harry shouted his wand pointed at the creatures face as he slowly sat up, giving Harry's wand a careful glance. "Answer me." Harry demanded his eyes hardening as he got over his shock at the creatures appearance. How in the world had it even gotten into the cupboard? There hadn't been any loud noises in the house all day excluding Uncle Vernon's shouting earlier and one of his relatives would have definitely noticed if there had been some strange creature in the cupboard any time before seeing as to how the Dursleys had packed and unpacked many times since he had returned from Hogwarts.

Karkat stared at the black haired human pointing what looked to be a non-glowing version of Eridan's 'Science Stick' in his face. He wasn't John, that much was sure. For one thing John didn't have that weird accent that reminded Karkat of Eridan's a bit. Another thing was John had bright blue eyes while this human had green eyes, though they seemed to be darker than Jade's. This human also had a thin scar in the shape of what could be a lightning bolt drawn by a child on his forehead.

"Answer me already!" The human demanded again in a snarl. Karkat sighed, realizing that there was no way that he knew this human, and that this was potentially a completely different universe then any of the three sessions he had been in. He had to be careful with what he revealed to this boy about himself.

"My name's Karkat Vantas and I have no idea where the fuck I am or how I got here. Last I knew I was opening the door of my room, from my goddamn meteorite! So how about you open your chute and tell me where I am you pink skinned monkey called a human." Karkat demanded back, narrowing his eyes. The human seemed surprised at Karkat's tone but he didn't care right then, Karkat was just as confused as the human was and pointing that stick of his at the troll was pissing him off. There was the roaring of some motor nearby and the human let out a few mumblings of what Karkat assumed to be cuss words including some he hadn't heard of like Merlin's beard or similar.

"My name's Harry Potter, and you are going to come out of that cupboard now so the others can figure out what to do with you." The human, Harry ordered as he backed away from the doorway apparently so Karkat could leave the cramped room. Karkat sighed and rubbed at his head pushing away the coming headache he knew was coming. He could tell that at the very least the next few days were going to be very, very stressful.


	2. Karkat Explain to the Idiotic Humans

**An: Alright everyone hi there! I've decided that since I'm basically slacking off from my other stories that this is going to get at least a semi-regular update just so I can get back into the grove. Expect a chapter every week or maybe two, I'm not exactly the best at remembering to update on time so I WARN YE NOW, UPDATES MAY NOT ALWAYS BE ON A WEEKLY BASIS! This one is because I've been surprised at how much attention it's already gotten for only the first chapter and only a week into it too so I figured I better squeeze out another chapter for you all! I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Homestuck which is property of Andrew Hussie. I also do not own Harry Potter or any of the quotes I use in the this or any chapters of this story, these belong to JK Rowling. In conclusion I own nothing but the plot of this story!**!

Chapter Two

= = Karkat Explain to the Idiotic Humans

Harry watched as the gray skinned creature, Karkat, crawled out of the closet, a scowl on his face as he did so. From the frown lines on his face it seemed as though Karkat did a lot of scowling and frowning, making Harry wonder what had caused it, though it may just be that the creature had a grumpy disposition. Karkat had sounded rather irritated when he answered Harry's questions, but that might have been from the rude awakening.

Once Karkat had wriggled out of the closet he stood there with his arms crossed carefully watching Harry's wand which meant that Karkat at the very least knew what a wand was. Harry wasn't exactly sure what he was hoping would happen here. He had never even heard Luna muttering about a creature that would describe what Karkat was, nor had he seen any creature with Karkat's description in his Care of Magical Creatures book. There were three sharp raps on the door behind them and Harry's eyes flicked over to the door for a split second before pointing with his left hand to the doorway across the hall.

"Go sit in the kitchen. I'll know if you touch anything because anything you touch will immedently be covered in finger prints and the like so just sit in there and don't touch anything." Harry ordered, ready to fire off a spell if Karkat made any sudden move toward him. Karkat seemed to think the order over before shrugging in a bored manner and shuffling off to the kitchen leaving the door open as he plopped onto a chair and put his feet up on the table without a care looking at his nails. After a few moments Karkat looks over to Harry raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well, aren't you going to open the door? Obviously you have someone who wants your attention though I wouldn't know why. You're not that amazing of a specimen even for a pink skinned, and feebly designed human." As if reinforcing Karkat's question a louder, more powerful knock sounded at the door reminding Harry of the Order members standing on his door step. With one last suspicious look in Karkat's direction Harry carefully opens the door wand pointed at the closest Order member which happened to be Alistair Moody.

"Good job boy, constant vigilance." Was all the mangled ex-auror muttered to Harry before pushing his way into the house. Tonks, Remus, Ron, Hermione, Fleur, Bill, Mundungus, Fred and George, Mr. Weasley, Kingsly and lastly Hagrid squeezed his way through the door as everyone stood about the entry hall Moody making his way to the open kitchen door leading the rest through. Moody suddenly stopped at the door before shouting to Harry. "Mind explaining what that thing in your kitchen is Potter?"

Karkat stared at the human standing in the doorway with a mixture of curiosity and horror. His face was covered in ugly scars and chunks of his nose were missing along with his leg which was replaced with a stump of wood instead of robotics like any sane intelligent life form, but what really got to Karkat was this human's right eye. It was a bright electric blue contrasting with his left eye which was a rather dark brown and focused on Karkat while the electric blue eye rolled back into the human's head before he started shouting at Harry Potter to explain who Karkat was. Karkat narrowed his eyes at the obviously battle worn human as he debated the pros and cons of pulling his weapons out of his strife specibus and fighting his way out of the house but the mingle of voices he had heard when the door had been opened gave him the impression that there were at least six other humans in the house and he had learned the hard way not to push magic users.

"This _thing_ has a name you nooksniffer." Karkat shouted, not moving from his position in the kitchen chair. The electric blue eye came back to focus on him, a scowl etching itself deeper into the old human's face, make a few of the smaller scars stand out more. "Also, if your going for intimidation with that scowl it's not working. I've seen things that would give Horrorterrors nightmares, a measly human isn't going to do jack shit. No matter what you can do with those magical sticks of yours." Potter pushed his way through to the doorway looking between Karkat and the other human before sighing and looking at scarred human.

"His name is Karkat Vantas and I was hoping you could tell me." Karkat snorted and rolled his eyes, taking his feet off the table and standing up to his full height, these humans were even stupider than Egbert and his merry band of misfits. At least they understood when to listen to him instead of pretending he was too stupid to understand what they were talking about.

"Guess what bulge scrappers, how about you bring in the rest of your band of idiots and I'll explain to you what I am seeing as none of you have probably seen anyone from my species seeing as I'm not from this weak little planet at all. So unless you all communicate with aliens on a regular basis you better close your pie holes and gather around. It's story time." Karkat exclaimed with false glee dripping from his tone. Potter and Stumpy as he had just named the old scruffy human, came fully into the kitchen the others following them, scattering themselves about the kitchen, watching the rather annoyed troll with interest. Once all the humans had settled down Karkat rapped on the table to gather the attention of them all before starting on his explanation.

"Alright, if you heard what I said earlier good for you, you know my name and that I'm not from this planet for the rest of you, my name's Karkat Vantas and I'm a troll." There were mutters of disagreement from all of the humans present that were silenced from Karkat's glare from being interrupted. "If you idiots had listened you would have heard the _I'm not from this planet_ part. Pay better attention because I won't be repeating myself again." What was with humans and their inability to understand? He wasn't even going backwards on the time line this time and they still weren't listening to him.

"I'm from a planet called Alternia, no don't argue with me Bushy Hair. It's gone now so that's why you wouldn't have heard of it and even if it hadn't been destroyed I'm pretty sure this is a completely different version of Earth than the one I know seeing as how that one is _also_ destroyed." Bushy Hair shut her mouth, her forehead crinkled in confusion.

"It's an incredibly long story to explain why my planet and a different Earth are destroyed so I'm not telling it right now. What you all want to know is how I got here right? Here's the thing though, and it's an amazing plot twist I assure you. I have no fucking idea how in the furthest ring I got here!" All the humans who had leaned forward eagerly to hear how you arrived on their planet deflated like a balloon. They were probably expecting something like you crash landed on their planet after taking a wrong turn after Derse or something. Why were humans so odd?

"One minute I'm being stabbed by a mind controlled human who only said OBEY at me who was ordered by Evil Jade to do so to 'make an example' of said mind controlled human's powers. Then I'm waking up in my respiteblock, or a bedroom as you humans call it, on the fucking meteor I had just gotten off of after three years. Figuring I'm in a dream bubbles I go to open the door to go walk around and then next thing I know Potter over there is waking me up and ordering me to come sit in the way to clean room while you assholes act like I'm fucking wriggler that can't even squeak yet." Karkat, fulling realizing that he was starting to rant ended his explanation there waiting for the human's reactions.

Harry wasn't exactly sure how to react to the troll's explanation of exactly what he was and where he was from. Obviously no one had heard of anything that could make the troll's possible but something, though Harry couldn't fathom what it could be, was making believe every word Karkat spoke. Harry could tell that Hermione didn't feel the same way and that Ron was just to confused to even completely absorb any of the information Karkat had just handed out to them as if it was Halloween.

"How can we truly know that your not just some Death Eater who dressed up like this to get to Harry?" Tonks asked Karkat, her wand pointed directly at him as if he were a ticking time bomb. "Show us something that none of us would be able to do, even a Death Eater in You-Know-Who's inner circle." Harry thought this was a bit unfair seeing as to the fact that if Karkat was telling the truth he wouldn't have any idea what in the world Tonks was talking about, even if he did know what a wand was.

Karkat didn't really seem to think much of the bubble gum pink haired girl's request and after concentrating for a few moments two sickles fell into his hands out of absolutely no where. Harry then decided after giving himself a good hard pinch, it would be a good idea to be a good idea to bring Karkat with them when they left the Dursley's. He didn't want the Death Eaters to get their hands on what ever magic Karkat was using to suddenly pull weapons out of the air or replace them as he was doing now.

"Alright, you're an alien then, wonderful." Moody turned to Harry, his magical eye rolled back into his head, presumably keeping and eye on Karkat. "We'd best take him with us to the safe house Potter. Hagrid, Harry will be riding his broom beside you while the troll rides with you. Other than that the plan stays the same and Potter, no magic, at all during this unless we are attacked." Harry nodded, idly wondering what this new plan was seeing as he had only expected Moody to show up, not most of the Order. "Alright all decoys line up, that includes you Mundungus. Potter, give me a few of your hairs." The plan became painfully obvious when Moody pulled out a clear flask full of a mud-like potion.

"No, absolutely not. I won't go along with it." Seeing his two best friends in the decoy line up drew Harry's thoughts far, far away from their alien problems and into the current situation. "I'll not let you lot impersonate me when I'm undesirable number one!" Everyone in the room sighed at Harry's refusal but Karkat who just watched on in mild interest. Seeing as Karkat had no idea what in the world was going on Harry didn't blame Karkat for the blank look on his face.

"Harry, listen to me!" Hermione demanded pulling Harry's attention to her, even as he felt someone behind him pulling at his hair. "Everyone here is overage and most of us volunteered for this the exception being Mundungus but he's a slimy sleazeball and a coward. Don't you dare do your saving people thing right now when this is the only way to get you out of here safely and even this is a huge risk. Just let us save you for once yea?" Harry, unable to deny the look on Hermione's face gave up trying to talk them out of it and went to brood over by Karkat watching as his friends drank the now golden potion and began to morph into him.

An: Yay end of chapter that ended up being a few days later than I expected! I just want to say a quick thank you to everyone who's favorited, followed, or reviewed this story! You guys are awesome and I really wasn't expecting this type of response at all when I started writing the first chapter and I'm pleasently surprised! I also want to say sorry if Karkat seems OOC, this is my first time writing him and I tend to replace cursing with sarcasm and sassyness so beware of that I guess and one again thank you everyone!

******Pure Yet Dark~**


	3. Karkat Save a Couple of Lives

An: Hi again everyone, welcome to another installment of From LOFAF to Surrey! For those who have not already realized, this story is based in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows though it will be very similar in the beginning chapters I will be deviating from the original plot line soon!

Also concerning a review I got from Guest Chayton. At this moment I'm not sure how much of Sburb I'm going to be integrating into my story but know that for now the story will be mostly Potter Universe based but that might change later on in the story depending on how far I deviate from the original plot of the Deathly Hallows.

Disclaimer- I do not own Homestuck which is property of Andrew Hussie. I also do not own Harry Potter or any of the quotes I use in the this or any chapters of this story, these belong to JK Rowling. In conclusion I own nothing but the plot of this story!

Chapter Three

== Karkat Save a Couple of Lives

If Karkat had thought Stumpy looked bad, whatever that disgusting liquid six of the humans had drank was doing to them was Sober Gamzee grotesque and it was hard for him to watch. At least he didn't pass out like he had when Tavros had his legs cut off. Gog had that been embarrassing, Terezi hadn't let him live it down for weeks! After the humans had finally stopped bubbling, shrinking, and generally being shaped into Potter the all looked around blearily and squinting at things. Stumpy walked forward ignoring the chattering holding a two large sacks.

"Those whose clothes are a bit roomy, I've got smaller here," said Stumpy indicating to the first sack, "and vice versa. Don't forget the glasses, there's six pairs in the side pocket. And when you're dressed, there's luggage in the other sack."

Karkat stood next to the real Harry as they watched the six doppelgangers rummaged in the sacks, pulling out sets of clothes, putting on glasses, stuffing their own things away. Karkat found it odd how little privacy they were giving Potter's body but didn't say anything, avoiding looking at most of the semi-naked Potter's. It was a given rule on the meteor that if you needed to do something in one of the rooms and someone else was getting dressed or other shit you either left or didn't look. It was one of the few things that kept them all sane.

"I knew Ginny was lying about that tattoo," said the Potter looking down at his bare chest.

"Harry, your eyesight really is awful," said the Potter that had Bushy Hair's voice, as she put on Potter's glasses.

Once dressed, the fake Potters took rucksacks and bird cages containing a stuffed animal version of Potter's own owl, who was watching Karkat with an odd amount of intelligence, from the second sack on the table. Karkat had to admit, if someone was going after Potter they were going to have a hard time finding the real one unless they looked very closely or knew Potter's mannerisms rather well. They weren't perfect, but it was damn near close, and it reminded Karkat of when Strider got bored during the three year trip and started to leave past and future Striders all over the place with time shenanigans until they all finally caught up with each other. Damn that had been a confusing couple of days.

"Good,' said Stumpy, as at last seven dressed, bespectacled and luggage-laden Potter's faced him. "The pairs will be as follows" Mundungus will be traveling with me, by broom –"

"Why'm I with you?" grunted the Harry nearest the back door. Karkat narrowed his eyes at the Potter. The man would be a problem if he was already questioning orders, Karkat knew this from experience with the High Bloods in the group when they found out his blood color.

"Because you're the one that needs watching," growled Stumpy and sure enough, Karkat noticed that the grizzly man did not move his electric blue eye from Sleazeball as he continued. "Arthur and Fred –"

"I'm George," ah, this must be one of the two that looked almost exactly like the other one, Karkat noted as the Potter, Stumpy had pointed at spoke up. "Can't you even tell us apart when we're Harry?"

"Sorry George –"

"I'm only yanking your wand, I'm Fred really –"

"Enough messing around!" Karkat had the feeling that he would've said much worse if anyone had tried to pull that stunt on him, though Egbert would probably just laugh and disappear into the wind. "The other one – George or Fred or whoever you are – you're with Remus. Miss Delacour –"

At this point Karkat decided that he didn't really care for what was going on around him and decided to start looking through his Sylladex for something to entertain himself with. He realized that if anyone had been paying him the slightest amount of attention they would've seen him starring at the ceiling but he didn't really care. Just because they didn't see his Sylladex didn't mean it wasn't real, as Pinky had found out when he pulled out his sickles.

Well, he had a bunch of useless shit in there including a pack of Terezi's chalk, a bottle of Faygo from who knows where, some odd human snack that Rose had given him from a box she had gotten from Egbert, the note that had come the bucket that Egbert had stupidly thrown at him through his Ectosister, and a pair of Rocket Shoes that he had stolen the code off of from Tavros once he didn't need the code anymore.

" – Vantas will be going with Hagrid while the real Potter flies behind them, unless he has a way to fly without assistance." Karkat looked away from his Sylladex as he heard Stumpy say his name.

"What was that Stumpy?" Karkat asked, ignoring the glares he gathered from around the room. He was used glares from people who's opinions he actually gave a shit about, their glares meant nothing to him.

"The name's Moody and I was saying that unless you want to be left behind and attacked by Death Eater scum that you would be riding with Hagrid, the tall scruffy fellow over there, to a safe house and then moved to headquarters with Harry flying behind the two of you. That is, unless you have your own way to fly or know how to ride a broom." Moody, gave him a look that said he better have his own way to fly or else. Not that Karkat really cared, but he really didn't want to ride whatever vehicle was planed for the journey with the large man that put Gamzee's height to shame.

"I've got something, Potter can ride with Hagrid." Karkat stated, not going into anymore detail than necessary. Moody nodded and turned back to the group ignoring Karkat once again. Well, wasn't he friendly?

"An' you're with me then Harry. That all righ'?" said Hagrid, looking a little anxious. "We'll be on the bike, brooms an' thestrals can't take me weight see. Not a lot o' room on the seat with me on it, though, so you'll be in the sidecar."

"That's great," said Harry, not altogether truthfully. Behind him Harry heard Karkat snort and sneaked a glance behind him. Seeing that Karkat's eerie luminous yellow eyes were trained on him made him force his eyes forward again. He still wasn't to sure what to think of the alien that had somehow found his way into the cupboard under the stairs. It was obvious that Karkat wasn't to happy with his situation but at least he wasn't trying to kill him, yet at the very least.

We think the Death Eaters will expect you to be on a broom," said Moody, who seemed to guess how Harry was feeling. "Snape's had plenty of time to tell them everything about you he's never mentioned before, so if we do run into any Death Eaters, we're betting they'll chose one of the Potters who look at home on a broomstick. All right then," he went on, tying up the sack with the fake Potter's clothes in it and leading the way to the back door. "I make it three minutes until we're supposed to leave. NO point locking the back door, it won't keep the Death Eaters out when they come looking.

… Come on..."

Harry hurried into the hall and grabbed his things before joining the others in the dark back garden. On every side broomsticks were leaping into hands, Hermione and Fleur had already been helped up onto two great black threstrals by Kingsly and Bill. Karkat stood silently next to Hagrid, a pair of bright red, metallic shoes with flames decorating them on his feet as Hagrid adjusted his large goggles.

"Is that Sirius's bike?" Harry asked, looking at the bike as a twinge of grief swept through him at the thought of his dead godfather.

"The very same," said Hagrid, beaming down at Harry. "An' the last time yeh was on it, Harry, I could fit yeh in one hand!"

Harry couldn't help but feel a little humiliated as he got into the sidecar. It placed him several feet below everyone else: Ron smirked at the sight of him sitting there like a child in a bumper car. Harry went to stuff his rucksack down by his feet when his wrist was grabbed by a gray hand.  
"I can see now that you won't fit all that stuff in there comfortably. I have some empty cards in my Sylladex, the place where I've been keeping all my stuff. I can hold on to it all, even the feather beast. Live things are perfectly fine in there as long as they aren't in there for more than a week." Karkat offered, looking a bit awkward. "Besides, if they see you don't have those things they'll be less likely to target you if we're attacked since not only are you with the least likely person, on that thing, but you won't have any of your personal items either so..." Karkat trailed off then looking a bit surprised that he even offered to help at all.

"Will I get them back after we land?" Karkat nodded curtly so Harry hesitantly handed over his things giving Hedwig a comforting stroke before she, the Firebolt, and the rucksack disappeared into Karkat's, Sylladex Harry believed he called it. "Well, thank you Karkat." Harry said a bit awkwardly to the troll standing above him who seemed just as awkward and just gave Harry a silent nod of acceptance and turned to Mad-Eye who gave the troll a nod of, respect? Harry couldn't really tell but Karkat seemed to get the message so that was good enough he supposed.

"Alright everyone, mount and prepare for takeoff." Mad-Eye ordered, mounting his own broomstick with Mundungus in front to make sure he didn't turn tail and run. "I'll see you all in an hour at the Burrow. On the count of three. One... Two... THREE."

There was a loud roar from motorbike, and Harry felt the sidecar give a nasty lurch. He was rising through the air fast, his eyes watering slightly, hair whipped back off his face. Next to him Karkat was keeping up with the bike, his shoes, which were blazing with flames on the bottom making almost no noise as they rose high into the air. Around the three of them brooms were soaring upward also; the long black tail of a thestral flicked past. He was glad he had taken Karkat up on his offer when already his legs started to go numb and that was without the cramping that would have been caused by all of his things. Harry turned around and watched the lights of Number Four Private Drive disappear until everything blended together into a haze of lights in the dark night.

Karkat noticed the hooded figures surrounding them before anyone else had, probably because of his natural night vision due to being nocturnal. He summoned his sickles and silently motioned for Potter and Hagrid to speed up. He had a feeling that this was about to turn ugly real fast and didn't feel like getting ambushed. He silently slipped away from the group and under the hooded people that had been following them. Once he managed to get behind them he started killing those on the outer edges of the group, killing them silently before pushing the bodies off of their broomsticks.

When he had started there had been about thirty or so hooded figures and he had taken out ten so they were down to about twenty and they had all spread themselves out going after the decoys and Potter. He looked away from the hooded figures and saw that Potter was floating aimlessly in the sidecar that was bobbing dangerously like a cork in rough waters. Not only that but he was surrounded by at least five of the figures at once and he wasn't making much progress in getting away from them and Hagrid was no where in sight even with Karkat's vision.

"Oi fuckass! Get the hell away from the Boy Skylark and come face a real challenge!" Those on the brooms veered and turned to face him in shock. Apparently they were surprised they were actually being challenged, or they were just shocked by him being an alien. It didn't really matter to Karkat, it gave him enough time for Potter to hit a few of them with a beam of light knocking them off their brooms while Karkat took care of the other two quickly, ignoring the blood on his sickles. "You alright there Potter? You look like your in a bit of a jam there."

"Y-yeah, I guess I am huh." Potter looked around desperately looking around for Hagrid. "You haven't happened to see Hagrid did you? I'm not sure how much longer my charm is going to work." As if reacting to the boys words the sidecar shuddered dangerously dropping a few feet in altitude, causing Potter to pale.

"Just renew the charm dumbass. I'll go look for Hagrid, just try to stay in the sky long enough to find him." Karkat took off without waiting for Potter's reply, Karkat really didn't want to listen to the kids muttering. He had enough problems to worry about without having to listen to the kids whining. Karkat evaded a few more of the enemy wizards, searching the skies for the giant man. He heard a cold, spine chilling laugh to his left and looked to see the most hideous monster he had ever encountered.

It was flying without any wings or help from technology, and had smooth, almost scale like white skin. It was holding a wand, shooting off bolts of green light that reminded him of sopor slime, which was probably a bad thing in this case seeing as Moody was dodging the best he could with the fake Potter clinging on his back. Looked like Karkat would have to put off the search for Hagrid for moment and take care of this sick monster. Karkat forced the boots to go faster as he saw the bolt of green light heading straight for its target. Just in time Karkat blocked it with his on of his sickles, causing the bolt of light to bounce off and hit another of the hooded figures.

"How about you have a go with me freak show and leave the Boy Skylark and Stumpy out of it." Karkat could've sworn he heard Moody grumble about the use of the degrading nickname before he hightailed it out of the area, causing the monster to hiss in anger and frustration, it's red eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Kill it! I will go after the boy!" Karkat scowled, his yellow eyes narrowing dangerously as he blocked the creatures path. "What are you all waiting for KILL IT!" The monster commanded to the empty night, it's underlings had turned tail and ran. Karkat's upper lip turned in a smirk.

"Looks like it's just you and me Freak Show." The monster searched the skies for any hidden cloaked underling, hissing at Karkat under it's breath. "Not so eager to attack when you're all alone huh? What and utterly weak and pathetic attempt at a denizen! At least the others fought, or had knowledge to pass along to the planets conqueror. You don't even fight without being surrounded by your underlings."

"You dare challenge me? Lord Voldemort? What kind of fool are you?" Freak Show shouted angrily, it's slitted nostrils flaring. "Who are you to challenge me, who are that dares to show me disrespect?" Karkat smirked, charging up to Freak Show, his sickles slicing the wand into three pieces before holding one to the creature's throat.

"I am Karkat Vantas, descendent of the Signless, the Knight of Blood, the mutant blood with cherry red blood, the leader of the what's left of my race to defeat the Gog damned game called Sburb, and I am your worst nightmare you want to be denizen. Do. Not. Fuck. With. Me." Putting some pressure on the blade before moving back away from the monster, leaving it with a mark to show it's humiliation before flying off, back to searching for Hagrid and Potter. He had bigger problems than even that idiot. He had to figure out a way back to the session so that he could help his friends defeat not only Her Imperial Condescension but also her boss, the cause of this entire problem, Lord English.

"Harry we got to go soon. The Portkey is goin' to be leavin' any moment now." Hagrid awkwardly called from the porch steps of Ted and Andromeda Tonks. Harry barely paid him any mind, watching for the troll that had given the idea that probably saved him from a few life threatening injuries. "Harry, com' on now. I'm sure he's followed another group to their safe house. It's not like the bloke can't take care of himself." Harry glared up at Hagrid pushing the half giant's arm away.

"Hagrid, Karkat probably saved my life! He doesn't even know me and he saved my life! I'm waiting here until he shows up, even if that means missing the Portkey." There was a shimmer in the wards high above the Tonks residence, though it went unnoticed by the two arguing on the ground below as Karkat wearily landed.

"Quit your angry word vomit in my name Potter. I'm here, and now we need to get to this headquarters of yours. I assume that you have some way to do that." Karkat said, turning his attention to Hagrid who grudgingly nodded holding out a glowing a blue hairbrush. "We need this because?"

"Just put yer finger on it and hold on prepare for a tug on your gut." Was all Hagrid had time to grunt out as the brush's glow turned blinding as Harry and Karkat quickly put their fingers on the brush a sharp tug on their navels before they disappeared into the night.

AN: Alright then everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter though I wish I could've veered away from the book a bit more then I did but the changes I did make will change the plot line a ton! I hope you enjoy what I did between Voldemort and Karkat because that will be huge in the plot line! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Pure Yet Dark~


	4. Condescension Contact Heiress and Witch

An: Hi everyone! I've decided that I'm going to slowly start integrating Sburb into the story! Well, maybe not so slowly but I digress. It's not going to be obvious at first except for Karkat and a few other things. Also I am so sorry for how late this is but I had three days away from the computer and then I distracted myself by trying to come up with cover art for this thing which still isn't done either. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Chapter Four

== Her Royal Condescension Contact Heiress and Witch

Jade was not happy, in fact she was was so unhappy she was starting to spark with twitchy grimdark energy that was begging to be let lose to destroy everything. Not only had her stupid goofball of a brother disappeared again after she had him in her hands, the grumpy asshole Karkat didn't come back to life after Jane had supposedly revived him. So now she had a mourning rainbow drinker, the idiot Heiress, a dead troll that they needed alive, and no Heir of Breath. Jade took a deep breath and let out a low growl as the walkie talkie in her Memory Sylladex started to go off. Well only one other person, or Troll in this case could contact her like that so ignoring the sobbing rainbow drinker Jade pulled out the walkie talkie, watching as Jane did the same.

"This is the Witch ma'am, the Heiress and I are currently on LOFAF as we were ordered. The Heir has managed to evade me once again. I will go looking for him once we finish up here." Jade reported quickly, tuning out Kanaya's sobs with an agitated sigh. "Also, the mutant blood did not come back to life after the Heiress supposedly brought him back. What are your orders ma'am?" Jade could sense her employers frustration and held back a gulp.

"Leave the body there and the both of you return to my throne room immedently. I will give you further instructions when you arrive." Jade gave a noise of agreement returning her walkie talkie to her Sylladex taking a hold of the Heiress and zapping away to the throne room.

Only the number of times he'd had to jump from high places kept Karkat from landing on his backside when they arrived at their destination after the sickening spinning through the sky. There was a scream from behind them and instantly his still blood covered sickles fell into his hand as he searched for the cause of the screaming. There was no sign of an attack so he put the blades away, turning to face Potter and Hagrid who seemed to be more affected by the wild form of transportation then he had.

"Harry? You are the real Harry? What happened? Where are the other?" cried out a plump, red haired woman as she neared Potter, worry and stress clearly showing on her face. Potter looked ashen at her question, his already bad complexion from the ride here worsening.

"What do you mean? Isn't anyone else back yet?" Potter panted out, his eyes widening as he realized the amount of worry on the woman's face. "The Death Eaters were waiting for us," Potter explained to her, "We were surrounded minutes after we took off – they knew it was tonight – I don't know what happened to anyone else four of them chased us until Karkat scared them off and went to help the others."

Karkat could hear the self-justifying not in Potter's voice, as if pleading for her to understand why he didn't know what happened to anyone else. The woman hearing this pulled Potter into a large hug, something that had always confused Karkat whenever he saw it watching John's childhood. It wasn't until Rose had explained it during the three year journey that he understood what the hugs were for.

"Who are you? Nobody mentioned you when they talked about the plan." Karkat glanced at the girl who had followed the woman out of the rather tall hive for a human. He supposed that the woman was this girl's guardian seeing how much they looked alike. "Harry, who is this?"

"This is Karkat, he's an –"

"I'm a troll, an alien, I'm the one who saved this nooksniffer's ass up there today. There's a reason I'm wasn't a part of the plan, I wasn't even planning on going anywhere." Karkat interrupted, staring the girl down. He had to hand it to her, she wasn't some prissy wimp. She didn't even back down from his glare, which even Strider did bowed down to when he realized he had seriously ticked Karkat off. "Who was supposed to get here before us and I can tell you who was at least still alive last I saw them."

"Ron and Tonks should have been back first, but they missed their Portkey, it came back without them," she said, pointing at a rusty oil can lying on the ground nearby. "And that one," she pointed at an ancient sneaker, "should have been Dad and Fred's, they were supposed to be second. Harry and Hagrid were third and," she checked her watch, "if they made it, George and Lupin ought to be back in a bout a minute." Spitfire turned her gaze to Karkat, giving him a pleading look.

"Last I saw Pinky was fine, if a little behind everyone else. Not sure about your dad but Tired and one of the Bookends were fighting and seemed to be handling themselves so I moved on and didn't see them after." Spitfire looked at Potter with a questioning look as he thought it over.

"He probably means Tonks, Remus, and one of the twins so, probably George since he was talking about Remus and he didn't know what was going on with Mr. Weasley." Spitfire, or Weasley as he now learned nodded and glance behind Karkat her eyes going wide.

"Mum!" Spitfire shouted pointing behind him. Karkat turned seeing a bright blue light that reminded him of the Portkey he had just taken and then, Remus and George was it, appeared, spinning and falling.

Harry immediately knew something was wrong: Lupin was supporting George, who was unconscious and whose face was covered in blood. Harry started to run forward but was beaten by Karkat, who easily took the much taller boy from Remus and ran him into the house shouting for Mrs. Weasley to start grabbing different medical supplies, some of which Harry was sure Mrs. Weasley had no idea what they were seeing as they were things Harry was sure were purely muggle.

As soon as everyone else was out of range Remus grabbed the back of Harry's jacket, putting the tip of his wand at the hollow of his throat. Remus looked frantic, and really, Harry didn't blame him. After all, they had all been attacked, when no one was supposed to know when they were moving him, or even his location.

"What creature sat in the corner the first time that Harry Potter visited my office at Hogwarts?" Remus demanded, giving Harry a shake. "Answer me!" Harry, who was struggling to breath by that time because of the shaking quickly gasped out what he hopped was the correct answer.

"A – a grindylow in a tank wasn't it?" Remus took a deep breath and let go of Harry, causing him to stumble and fall to the ground. "What was that about Remus?" Harry tried to shout, pushing himself up off the ground.

"I'm sorry Harry but I had to check," Remus said tersely his eyes darting around angrily. "We've been betrayed. Voldemort knew that you were being moved tonight and the only people who could have told him were directly involved in the plan. You might have been an imposter." Harry grudgingly nodded, following Remus into the house where everyone was buzzing around Karkat as he tried to get them to back off.

"Will you all stop hovering around like sting beasts!? I can't help him if you don't back off!" Karkat shouted through the group of people searching through the crowds until his yellow eyes met Harry's own green ones. "Potter! Get over here and help me the rest of you back off." Harry rushed over and tried not to gag at the sight of the gaping, bloody hole in George's head. "Potter I want you to hold this over his ear." Karkat told Harry handing him an already bloody towel. "Spitfire where's those clean towls? Weasley do you have the water I asked for?"

"Molly where are your blood replenishing potions?" Remus shouted as Harry did as Karkat asked and felt relieved when Ginny handed him a clean towel and replaced it with bloody towel. Karkat growled to himself as he stared at the ceiling before holding out his hand and a robotic ear fell into his hand.

"You all are lucky I took everyone elses Sylladex's when they died and that Zahak made all these robotic parts in case any of us lost any more limbs." Karkat grumbled as he shooed Harry away looking around for something. "Where's that water?!" He shouted just as Mrs. Weasley and Remus came into the room. "Finally, you think you'd be quicker with you kid on the line." Karkat snapped taking the bucket of water with an uncomfortable look on his face. "Potter, you see that screwdriver on the table, hand it to me and and we'll get him back to normal in an instant." Harry, unsure of exactly what Karkat planned to do handed over the screwdriver as Karkat used the other to wash off the blood. "He might shout a bit." Karkat warned as he shoved the metal ear into Georges head.

Karkat ignored the shouts of surprise and shock as he quickly attached the ear to the boys head, the nights of training in dream bubbles with Zahhak paying off as the human under him only shouted once as he tightened it into his skull. The technology in the ear would begin to connect the ear to the muscles and veins it was supposed to once he removed the screwdriver. He would have to wait for the human to wake up to activate the ear and make sure it wasn't too sensitive for him.

"What did you do to my son? What did you do to him?!" Mrs. Weasley demanded as Karkat took the vial that Tired was holding and forced it down the humans throat since he needed to recover as much blood as he could with how long it took to get the Gog damned water. "Tell me what you did to George!"

"I gave him his ear back!" Karkat shouted at the woman turning away from the human who he was sure would wake up soon. He would rather not have the human wake up to his mother freaking out over Karkat saving his ear. "I trained under the best technician in my race for three years to learn how to make and work these types of things. I know the ins and outs of that piece of machinery and right now it's connecting itself to the veins and muscle tissue that his real ear would be connected to. Once he wakes up I can turn the ear on and teach him how to set the sensitivity settings without me. It will be like he never lost his real ear.

There was another blue flash outside the window and Karkat took a quick look down at his patient before turning back to the surprised humans. Karkat couldn't understand why they were so shocked, even humans had this kind of thing, though not nearly as impressive as the trolls technology. It was as if they were completely blocked off from the outside world.

"Come on Potter, there was another flash out there and from the fact no one has come in yet something tells me it's not good." The green eyed human nodded, quickly shaking off his shock and followed Karkat outside. Bushy was crying, clutching a coat hanger and, the still form of the man who was supposed to be her protector.

"He, he's dead." Bushy sobbed, her face marred with tear tracks. "He, he got hit with the Killing Curse to the chest by, by Malfoy Sr. I, I hit him with _Difindo_ and his hood fell." There was another blue flash and then there was the other twin with who I assume was Mr. Weasley who had a large cut in his side and he was bleeding heavily.

"Potter, you take care of Bushy and her protector I need to help him." Karkat ordered running over and grabbing the man from the the other twin. "I need you to go ahead tell Mrs. Weasley and Spitfire to move George to the table in the other room and to get Tired into the room to see if he knows anything that will heal this without me giving this man stitches." The other twin nodded running into the house. He would really need to learn all of these names soon. Otherwise he would get used to calling them all these stupid nicknames he came up with on the spot.

Tired joined him by the couch and began muttering under his breath waving his wand at the bleeding man while Karkat struggled to stop the bleeding. Finally the exhausted man shouted for something called Dittany which was quickly given to him by Mrs. Weasley and handed over to Karkat. Karkat pulled out the stopper and placed several drops of the strange smelling liquid at random intervals along the cut. Wherever the potion touched the skin sizzled and and made new skin stretching along the the cut. Soon all that was left was a long line of pink raw skin that was quickly bandaged and Mr. Weasley was levitated up the stairs to where Karkat assumed was his respiteblock.

Harry had taken Hermione up the stairs to Ron's room and sat with her until she passed out from exhaustion and the lack of adrenalin in racing through her veins. Harry had tucked her into the bed he usually used and left her there with the light on and went to see what was going on downstairs. On his way down he was met with the sight of Mr. Weasley being levitated into his bedroom by Mrs. Weasley who seemed torn by who to stay by, her husband or son.

Harry silently continued down the stairs. This was his fault if he had refused to let them use his hairs then no one would be hurt right now. Kingsly was dead, Mr. Weasley was injured, and George had lost his ear, even if Karkat had been able to replace it with the wickedly advanced technology, he would never be the same again.

When he made it to the bottom of the stairs George was propped up on the couch as Karkat explained how to adjust the settings on his new ear. Fred, though he was still worried about his injured and still missing family members smiled as his twin attempted to get Karkat to laugh at one of his ear related jokes. How different would this scene had been if Karkat hadn't saved who he could? Harry didn't really want to think about it. Karkat snorted at something George said that was to quiet for Harry to hear and Fred pointed over to Remus and moved around to everyone in the room. Introductions probably, it was surprising that no one had said anything about Karkat's appearance since Ginny asked but they were probably all to busy being thankful that he was there at all.

"Hey Potter, get your scrawny ass over here, I need to tell you something." Karkat called over the worried mutterings of everyone around them standing up and nodding toward the back door. Harry nodded and made his way over, to the door, ignoring Hagrid who was crying not too quietly into his table cloth sized handkerchief and went out into the Weasley's yard. Karkat seemed to be debate with himself for a moment before he sighed and looked Harry dead in the eyes. "I fought that snake faced monster that dares attempt to be a denizen."

"You what?" Harry wasn't sure what to make of this new development. "You fought Voldemort, and your alive?" Really, unless it was himself, fighting against Voldemort face to face was a death sentence. Karkat snorted and nodded running his hands through his already messy hair, carefully avoiding his horns.

"That was Fred's reaction too when I let it slip out. Snake face didn't even fire off a spell. All I had to do was cut up his stupid stick and he was defenseless. I even gave him a little present to remember me by." Karkat let out a humorless laugh before looking at Harry with a seriousness that startled the wizard. "Don't you dare think about leaving Potter. Like Hermione said earlier this evening, they were all adults. They chose to put their lives on the line for you, they expect you to live, to lead them. Don't you dare abandon them just because you feel that they'd be safer with you gone." Karkat spoke as if he had had similar thoughts at one time, as if he's had to deal with the death of those who expected him to lead.

"You sound as if, you've been through this before." Harry told him, and Karkat looked up at the sky, his eyes tracing out constellations with what seemed to be practiced ease.

"Yeah, I've been in your situation before, and I should be in it right now if I wasn't here. Potter, there were twelve trolls when we started this game. Now, not including myself since I'm not with them, there are three trolls left. That's all that's left of my race. So to say I've been in your situation before, is downplaying it." With that Karkat returned into the house, leaving Harry alone in the yard, watching the night sky for the rest of his friends.

Lord Voldemort was beyond furious, he was the embodiment of rage. The members of what remained of his Inner Circle knelt before their lord, making no sound unless they were the focus of his anger. How dare that disgusting horrible creature dare defy him. How dare it attack him and destroy the wand he had been using? How dare it?! Voldemort threw another _Crucio _at his nearest follower, Yaxly it seems. Voldemort continued to pace

Karkat Vantas, the Knight of Blood. He knew that name, he had read it once in one of the ancient texts that were no longer available in the Hogwarts library. But it was impossible that the two of them were one in the same. It just wasn't possible. Karkat Vantas was in books that he had laboriously translated from one of the most ancient runic languages that he had ever encountered. The Knight of Blood would have died long ago, so why did this creature claim to be him?

"Lucius, what are our losses?" Voldemort snapped out at the Pureblood Lord. He needed to know how many the Lights new player had managed to defeat before he could formulate new plans.

"We lost all of our forces under the control of the Imperius Curse and ten possible recruits. We have also lost the Carrows, Dolohov, and Thicknesse in the attack." Lucius called off, hesitating on the last name.

"_Crucio_." Lucius withered on the ground shouting in agony until Voldemort released the blond from the curse. That was another set back of his plans for the Ministry, now he would need to gain a new puppet to control the feeble government. "What of the other side? What are their losses from tonight?"

"We are unsure if George Weasley survived or not from blood loss my Lord. Arthur Weasley was also gravely injured and Kingsly Shacklebolt is now dead." Lucius managed to pant out through the still lingering pain sending jolts through his body. Voldemort turned away from the man, letting his frustrations out on Nott Sr.

"So are you saying, that except for one death, and two mortal injuries, they got out with nothing yet our own forces have been greatly diminished? My plans in ruins because of one creature that dares to mock me?" Lucius didn't answer bracing himself for the pain he knew was about to come. "Bring me Ollivander." Voldemort snarled turning to face the rest of his circle. "The rest of you, leave me and get healing potions from Severus. I expect everyone to return within an hour. Do not be late." His followers fled from his presence, even Bellatrix knowing not to stay and grovel at his feet.

"Well, I suppose that an hour is long enough to explain everything to you Lord Voldemort." Voldemort instantly shot the killing curse behind him at the young female voice behind him. "Oh, I suppose that I deserve that, though you would think that you would have more respect for one of the first Witch Voldemort." Voldemort whipped around to come face to face with a young girl who was the exact copy of the Witch of Space, except instead of the carefree smile she had in the ancient sketch she wore a grin filled with malice. "I suppose you realize who I am now Voldemort."

"Yes I do, though I would have thought you to be dead by now Jade Harley, Witch of Space." Voldemort said cautiously lowering his wand point. This girl was one of the few people he would admit overpowered him, for she was not only a Witch, she had created this universe and was God Tier, a phrase he took to mean that she was immortal.

"I'm not sure why you would think that Voldemort, seeing as I am immortal, but I come here on business, not pleasantries. My employer has a proposition for you. I believe that you have by now had a run in with Karkat Vantas the Knight of Blood?" The girls dog ears twitched in amusement at the surprise on his face and continued. "What if I told you, I could not only help you defeat the Knight, but the annoying Potter boy and all of his allies as well?"

"I'd tell you that you have my attention and ask what do you get out of it?" Voldemort stated, as he conjured a table and two chairs for them to use. The Witch smirked, sitting in the chair opposite of Voldemort.

"I get to help my employer win my game of course. Now, here's what we need from you." Voldemort listened as the girl laid down a rather impressive plan and smirked. He had a feeling that things had just changed for his favor and that soon, he would have control over the wizarding world.

An: So, now we have Jade thrown into the mix and siding with Moldyshorts. So yea, tell me what you think and again I am so sorry it's late! I had a busy weekend last week! I hope you enjoyed!

Pure Yet Dark~


End file.
